User blog:BMHKain/BMHKain's TOP 10 Waifus (WHY THE SHIT!!!)
(Full list made. Check it out if intrigued...) Damn. Had to jump on the bandwagon. Anyways, "Da Rules": 1: Must not already have a love interest of some kind to another that is Canon. 2: No HSQ (I'm looking at you, Erza-Sama.) 3: Some characters are lesser known to DEATH BATTLE until now, thus will finally make an appearance. 4: It's called a WAIFU, NOT a BADASS CUTE. Expect many vulnerable heroines. 5: Must know at least something about her... 6: While multiple per company is allowed, I'd like to see some exclusive to their respective franchises (e.g., One character per franchise.)... With that said, Hey, I'm the Blue Moon Harbinger. For BMHKain's Top 10 Waifu's (Why am I even trying...) HEAVEN OR HELL... LET'S ROCK! 10 NOTE: Carol of Guilty Crown WAS going to make the cut if it weren't for her love for Scrooge. Instead, we have this... Lucky Star can be simply put as one of my least favorite anime of the (then) modern age. However, halfway through the series, we are acquainted to my first Waifu on this list. Meet Minami Iwasaki, one of what would eventually be a main character... Her quiet, and reserved demeanor makes others see her as a cold person, but deep down somewhere, she is pretty much the nicest character in the whole series. Despite her flaws in build, as Konata Izumi (Someone I hate...) points out more times than not, Minami-Chan almost always perseveres. Her big problem though is Hiyori trying to unintentionally ship her and Yutaka as Yaoi Equivalents. Despite Yutaka clinging on to her, the two seem to be friends, yet since the creators have never confirmed as to whether it's a canon love relation or not, Minami, based on this fact, makes the cut. 9 Under Night IN-BIRTH is known for its kickass gameplay. But almost all females don't make the cut. Let me explain why: Linne, possible love interest to Hyde/Seth. Orie, Killed Merkava (Number two on my list of favorite characters in the franchise.). Yuzuriha, already in love with Hyde despite the awkwardness. Hilda, INSANE! Tsukuyomi, Possibly incest to Byakuya. Nanase- KNOW WHAT, just watch Seth's story, he stated everything wrong about her just by saying she's younger than him (That, and Hyde's winquote states her vengeance towards him is misguided.). & the Upcoming Phonon, Dominatrix vibes; not good. Which leads us to number 9... Simply put, a robot from the Hollow Night's most distant past. Despite having no real showing of emotion, In her scenario, it states that Automatic Nerves like Vatista don't require clothing, yet Hyde and Orie were shocked, and after the latters' freakout, Vatista learned her lesson. It makes the cut as despite having a grudge towards Merkava (Automatic Nerves are designed to kill Voids.), she practically left him alone after defeating him, which may, or may not mean the emotionless puppet may know he was an In-Birth at one point. Also, Bowtie. It's STILL in after Peter Capaldi's first season as The Doctor! Don't let her cute looks fool you; Vatista has a variety of lasers, her Six (Should be seven but the creators never explained the lack of her seventh wing.) wings, and as an FLS user, can store all that EXS in her frilly dress... Cute, huh...? 8 Kanon as a Game/Anime/Manga/etc. is known for a wide arsenal of Canon Pairings: YuuichiXAyu, YuuichiXNayuki, MaiXSayuri (At least according to the original version of said game.), AyuXNayuki (Again, the original 1999 game.), Kaori (And eventually, Shiori...)XJun; they are all over. One character, though, is so misled as a female character that she was never truly interested in love as no man had the guts to ask her out... Even as she made the Cut at number 8... I would've chose Nayuki Minase, as she was pretty enough, but she was into Yuuichi Aizawa, the franchises Protaginst, so I can't choose her. Instead we got the only character left, Mishio Amano. Despite having a connection to Makoto Sawatari (Who I will admit now that she inspired too many monsters like her.), isn't a love interest. When Mai Kawasumi, one of the Heroines of the story stated she couldn't do anything about Makoto's deterioration, she spotted Mishio and suggested to U1 that maybe Amano could help. Oh did she ever... Mishio stated to U1 that two signs are to happen before Sawatari no longer acts like a human. Not only did the highest of situations occur, (SPOILER): Makoto supposedly "died" until episode 23 of the second series, when it was revealed that another Makoto was the older girl U1 was in love with at the time... After saying he'll get over it, Mishio finally did something she never did for the rest of the series (As she never appeared again...); she made a smile that reached far, supposedly hinting U1 (Yes, I know it's Yuuichi.) did just fine... As a shout out to Twilight Frontier, the circle (Translated as Club) who created all those Touhou Fighters with ZUN (Jun'ya Ota), and the Underrated as of current memory ETERNAL FIGHTER ZERO... (sniff) I love you guys... ^-^ 7 I'm not even done with Key... At the highlight of Visual Novel company Key's success, Clannad had one of the biggest idiots in Visual Novel history. Initially to be released in 2002, the game was to be delayed until (I think?) 2004. No matter, One character was not only cute, she had a great backstory to boot... While I never watched the After Story Anime adaptation (Which was for the best, IT MADE GROWN MEN WHO HATE THIS MORE THAN ANYTHING WEEP LIKE BABIES.), I can tell you Yukine started as a secondary character, and then eventually became more important until Nagisa Furukawa died after conceiving Ushio (Damn health problems; it was even transferred to her spawn...) Yukine makes the cut for doing near impossible feats; such as getting used to Sunohara's idiocy with ease, being forced to accept the face of fact about her brother (Who died at some point before the main story.), realizing that being optimistic isn't always the way to go. That, and her emotion factor can go as high as both Nayuki Minase of Kanon, and even franchise compatriot; Kotomi Ichinose. As a feat for her brother even, while he is a jerk at times, he still cares for his Yukine as she does for him. Fun Fact: Her Brother, Kazuto, can fight Tomoyo Sakagami to a standstill, and is apparently the only one to do so... But on the back side, GUESS WHO KAZUTO LOOKS LIKE... Yep... If you turn him around (Not like it matters...), he looks like a DUPLICATE of Sunohara! This is the Idiot we're talking about, people! That's devotion, Yukine-San. That's Devotion... Great job Yukine-San... Yukine Miyazawa: Ahaha...~ That's kinda flattering, you think? 6 "And now for something completely different..." :P Touhou Project in terms of characters have more than their fair share of popularity in terms of their cast, so it was hard enough to choose who should make the cut. And while one would choose Reimu or even Sakuya... Sure, Reimu's kind, but she makes more enemies than friends, and Sakuya's personality is yet to be confirmed by Jun'ya himself. Which leads us to the next female on this list... Taken directly from the Grimoire of Marisa, meet Patchouli Knowledge. She is a witch that is over 100 and still young, somehow has her books taken by Marisa Kirisame (Possibly to never return... :( ), and utilizes the 5 Eastern Element system as the "One Week girl." Fire (火) Tuesday (火曜日) Change and movement. Fire assists earth and inhibits metal. Fire's ashes pile up to create earth, but it melts metal. Water (水) Wednesday (水曜日) Silence and purification. Water assists wood and inhibits fire. Water nourishes wood, but it quenches fire. Wood (木) Thursday (木曜日) Life and awakening. Wood assists fire and inhibits earth. Wood feeds fire, but it absorbs away water and nutrients from the earth. Metal (金) Friday (金曜日) Wealth and abundance. Metal assists water and inhibits wood. Metal gives forth water (by condensation), but it tears up the roots of trees. Earth (土) Saturday (土曜日) Foundation and immobility. Earth assists metal and inhibits water. Earth contains metal, but it absorbs water. Sun (日) Sunday (日曜日) Activity and offense. Moon (月) Monday (月曜日) Passivity and defense. Despite her success as a mage (Technically a Sage if you count her Over 100 year age...) Her Wu-Xing style of abilities prevented her from leaving the Library she was a stuck in on. Her Ailments, including Asthma, Vitamin A deficiency, and Anemia (A condition in which the blood doesn't have enough healthy red blood cells. Because I wanted to know the definition), prevent her from getting any higher, as her personality can be dark, and dreary at times, but nonetheless, she always seems to be on the hunt for more knowledge... If only the Kappa Groups were building computers FASTER!!! Also... Patchouli Knowledge: Are you seriously wishing for me to wear that...? You know I'm at least 100, pig... My apologies, It's just that your popularity only increases your fame than so many others... Also, yes, I KNOW your anemia only makes your health worse during sex... Patchouli: Well... (Blushes all cute and such) I, guess... As long as you understand my health issues... Oi... I thought you had Hemoglobin issues... Patchouli: At least you care... 5 Besides the free fighter Wonderful World, Under Night IN-BIRTH, and even Arcana Heart, there is one other obscure fighter I sometimes delve into... Vanguard Princess. The plot is darker than it sounds: a survivor of a Plane Crash is captured by scientists, they do messed up experiments, and the captive escapes for a lust for blood. Her name is Yui, but she's not going to make the cut. Try Saki, NO! not Saki from Arcana Heart! Saki Mitonoya! She is the schools captain of the Kendo Team, is going to be President of the student council, and other school-life bullcrap we already know about... Decent bust? Blah... Cute looks? Seen em... Pretty schoolgirl seifuku? Not as pretty as the Sharin no Kuni Uniforms (Look up Sharin no Kuni: Himawari no Shoujo to learn more about one of one of my favorite Visual Novels that never had a female worthy of following rules, or even making the cut...), or even the Summer uniforms of Air (Tomoko Kawakami much?)... Captain of the Kendo Team? Finally, a fair fi- Actually, Kazuto-kun is better off with a gun, and a Lightsaber (Gun Gale Online is his only hope for him to leave the Hall of Losers! GODDAMMIT!!!)... Has a Sword? I've seen many a XX chromosome being wield better! Wields a sword made from the info, &''' data the Government collected from Kamitsurugi; essentially a god-like saber?! OKAY Tomoaki Sugeno, now you gave me reason to put her on the list... Saki: Arigato Goziamasu!~ I'll always cherish this! Oi, You're not even at Numero Uno. You're welcome though... 4 Remember what I said about me not being done with Key? I'm not even done with Tactics! Akane Satomura is one of the Heroines of the Visual Novel classic: ONE: to the radiant season. Despite being friends with Shiko to the point of her helping with her Melancholy, there is another side of Akane that occurs when she goes to the grassy area of town. Not only is she distraught of her emotion, the reason behind most of the problem is that Tsukasa, her love interest mysteriously vanished into the Eternal World (Simply put, Not Heaven or Hell, just a mindless void in which nobody escapes.), that, and she's anti-social to those new to her. I would've chosen Misaki Kawana of the same source, but she wouldn't tell who I am to begin with anyway. Considering Tsukasa can't escape the Void, and that the true pairing is KoheiXMizuka, Akane makes the cut anyway... Akane: I dunno about this... Eh? I thought you were going to say something stupid like "No.". Akane: Well... Kohei-kun has a girlfriend already so... You do realize I have three others to deal with so... I'll return after My #1 pick, okay? Akane: ... Yeah. Okay... '''BRONZE 3 Arcana Heart (Despite its Moe vibes), was the premiere fighting game on the PS2. When Sugoi! Arcana Heart 2 was rejected from US release, it wasn't until Arcana Heart 3 for (then) Next Gen Consoles when the game came back. Albeit Lackluster, the game had a memborable roster with an even more memborable set of Arcana to join the side of the characters. Basically, a Mix & Match Fighter that still inspires others to make their own ideas... With a whole roster being female (Not counting Arcana), You'd expect someone like Zenia, or Kamui, HELL, even Elsa (Not to be confused with Queen Elsa from the Shitty movie: Frozen.) to make the cut... NOPE! It's Friggen Weiß! Working undercover for Petra, Weiß is working under the "Valkyria" branch of the Drexter Institute to save Scharlachrot from going bonkers from getting all the colored shards. Despite her Preteen years, being someone locked in as an Institute member for a long time, because of this, she has no real intelligence of the outside world. Not to mention, She can be very hostile to others, she has no real intel about. Surprisingly, Despite the HeartXSaki pairing, Heart was more than happy to help. And yet, Weiß still has problems: Her Geist, or Artifical Arcana: Gottfried, AKA Tyr, the Sword Arcana is just a Construct. Not real in this case. Regardless, Weiß is probably the most badass character on this list, using so many swords at one time, and even being the equivalent of Jin Kisaragi at times, despite having no connection to him (Whereas Heart and Ragna is somewhat Canon based on Seiyuu Connection.). Also... MOAR BOWTIE! GIMME FUCKING MORE!!! Weiß: Uh... What's a Bowtie? It's just a style of Necktie that seems to be the most well known of said style... Weiß: Oh. Thanks again for the compliment... I'm serious when I say your Bowtie makes you more Badass than before! Weiß: Huh... I'll have to be sure, and remember that... 'SILVER 2' Noire: Crap... Me and Neptune hangout like sisters! Vert: I dunno how I made it to Dealysinner's list. IF is in love with me... Neptune: Man... I came all the way to see this list only to see few kickass characters. (Makes comedic angry face.) You should be ashamed of yourself, mister! Blanc: Cool it, or BMHKain isn't the only one to be forced to end his flirting! Psst... None of you Made it... Team CPU: AH WHAT THE HELL MAN?!?! The real candidate for the Runner Up spot comes from your rival group's member... S-sha. Noire: HEY! I thought we were friends! Vert: Not her! Neptune: Just when I thought Arudore was evil enough! Blanc: (Being restraint by Waldstein of Under Night IN-BIRTH) SHII-NE!!! GIRLS STOP! STOP! STOP!!! We get it! Gold Third is evil! But they are also an interesting topic to deal with as well. The Reason why I chose S-sha in the first place is probably the most obscured reasons in the world. I don't understand Japanese, and I certainly know V II has yet to be announced for Western Shores... All I know is that S-sha is a calm, collected, and if it weren't for one of her allies: Reckless. Unlike you four, Gold Third has an orderly set of conduct, that leader: C-sha teaches to her comrades as leader. Out of the four members, I found the SquareEnix Company's personifacation to be the most fleshed out; made a deal with the devil, had to be controlled by her allies nonstop, being the rare example of the Emo chick of a Japanese source, and her Gold Mode (Not to be confused with Goddesses.) is quite majestic. Part Sephiroth, part Knight. All badass. also, like Minami Earlier, she does have a cold demeanor on the outside, and if it weren't for her comrades, she would have been The Scrappy out of the Top Ten. S-sha: Hey. what's with the long faces? S-sha, the CPUs are pissed that you were chosen as runner up, and not them. You may want to be careful of- S-sha: I know... Their Next Forms... Worry not... I'll handle them before that happens. (Transforms into Gold Mode.) Wish me luck as you choose your favorite! Thanks, S-sha... 'GOLD 1' When I say I saved the best for last, I MEAN the best. Numero Uno has done what other Anime Girls before, AND after her couldn't: Nice as hell, easier to please than a mentioned character that didn't make the cut, Has a Schoolgirl Uniform with a better String Bowtie than the rest, Glasses that only amplify her adorable nature, has other outfits that still make her cute, will do anything for fun if you just convince her, has a two piece that makes even her hot, &''' cute, & finally, when the situation changed completely from Happy as Hell (Albeit with some tidbits of minor fear, but nothing special.), to a dramatic Genre-Shift, she was still brave enough to make sure she, and her friends are alright... Still dunno? Her name is.. Did anyone guess? She was '''THE character that those who were watching Myself;Yourself, me included, that unlocked my rare, yet seemingly annoying happy self. Her voice is even cute; like that of a high pitched squee-er She initially was Sana-san's love interest until the time where he remembered Nanaka's punishments as a child, and even matured to the point of getting used to Sana being With Nanaka. Heck, she even rather wants to be called by the surname: chan. THAT deserves honor as she is older than her cousin, Sana. Unfortunately, her purpose in the Anime eventually faded, leaving behind one question: Did Aoi-chan even experience any mental trauma during the Genre-Shift? As the Anime was released roughly at the same time as the Clannad Anime, which was the equivalent of an Eon ago, the franchise ultimately was put to rest... As Aoi-chan, according to the Myself Yourself wiki mentioned no evidence for a love interest (Shocking, considering her popularity by fans.), due to her impossibly cute personality, Gentle and Kind demeanor, and even her surviving of what should've killed her, Oribe Aoi-chan makes the top spot as the greatest Waifu in all of Japandom (Not just anime/manga/Video Games/etc....). Aoi-chan: Thanks a lot, sir! I always knew my greatest day would come! ^-^ I can't help but smile at your adorable face. & I don't normally say that to others. Well done, Aoi-chan. That's my girl... Aoi-chan: I dunno how Others left me out, but at least you care! (Hugs) (Hugs back) And I'm only 3 years younger than you too... EPILOGUE Well... I can't help but say this needs to be more popular... Also, people should be encouraged to follow what a Waifu was meant to Be; ULTRA KAWAII... While many see Waifu's as an excuse to show their tastes for combat, for me, this is intended to be about the human potential of the Waifu. Thanks for reading, and as a gift... HONORABLE REJECTED KAGOME Why didn't she make the cut?: Even if she did make the list, I'd have a worse time trying to communicate with her, as she is more silent than Akane Satomura (Who was also thought about being replaced by Misaki-San.)! UTSUHO "OKUU" REIUJI Why didn't she make the cut?: EVERYONE SAW HER AS A BIGGER DUMBASS THAN CIRNO (Who was just annoying!), Yet Utsuho at least had the hots (I fucking hate myself...) for anyone who cares, which right now would be not yet as I don't like being seen along with someone from a place NOT known for their Avian life (Just Blackbirds and seagulls. THAT'S IT!). At least the One Week Girl was desperate for attention after whatever kind of Age reducing spell she did to herself... But trust me; Utsuho being an Idiot is just so everyone can make a tabloid about Ravens... YONAKA KURAI Why didn't she make the cut?: A canon pairing towards her older brother, who at least made her happy that he's back. Thankfully, It wasn't the YonakaXMoge-Ko pairing or I'd be angry at what the anthro bitch would throw at Yonaka. I hate you Moge-Ko... Good day... Wait... Just checked the Wiki... HE WAS DEAD THE WHOLE TIME! No wonder the real world was a bad end, where the FAKE world allowed for a non-truth. SHE'S STILL UP FOR GRABS PEOPLE! GET HER WHILE I COULDN'T! XD Category:Blog posts